the beach trip
by savigirl5
Summary: Will a triple date at the beach turn into something horrible? couples: peddie fabina Jara. reuploaded I sorta messed up on the last chapter so just pretend. and i need a jara part i wont continue until i get an idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated hurricane Arlene in a while but I decided to do this story. I got the idea while walking down the beach. I've never been to England so I don't know if there are beaches there so there just gonna be in California. It is not a coincidence I'm actually there right now so yeah pier walking is a good place to think, and salt water helps. Of course this will be a couple story. Can you guess which ones? Oh yeah! Fabina peddie and last but of course not least jara (add jazzy hands)! So the description for this story is…. No one else is dating, but amber set up a triple date for the three (which Patricia and Eddie were forced to go). A date at the beach. I will skip that part just so I didn't have to write it. Also the water there is very cold we are gonna say that you can swim in it and enjoy it without getting into a wetsuit or getting hyperthermia****. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

Chapter 1:

"Why do we have to go on this date Amber?" Patricia asked.

"Because you are the only three couples in the house and you never go on dates. Trust me it'll be fun, and I won't be there to bother you" she said.

"Well since I won't be there I have done a couple things…"

"AMBER!" Patricia Mara and Nina screamed.

"Well I get to pick out your outfits, It'll only be fair since I won't be there" She insisted.

We all grumbled, well everyone but Nina. I'm sure she was used to Amber wanting to pick out her outfits.

"Well I guess we'd better go ahead and let you do your magic, I just have one condition and it is only valid for me. NO pink or any other color besides black, dark blue or purple" Patricia said.

After about 2 minutes Amber finally gave in. "Ok but now I get to do your hair to" she argued.

The girls descended the staircase, looking gorgeous. They were all ready for a day at the beach. Nina went all out American. She had on a red white and blue bikini. Patricia wore a black and white bikini with a FOX logo on it. Mara, being sensible Mara, actually with the help of Amber got into a purple and black two piece. The top was a lightish purple and the bottom was black**. **All of them wore the same black cover up.**(Outfits on my profile).**

"Wow Mars. You just look, wow" Jerome said.

"Wow Amber, I owe you one" Eddie said "how did you get trixie into a bikini?"

"Oh it's all in a days work" Said Amber

Later at the beach

Eddie's p.o.v.

"So do you like it here" I asked Patricia.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but I love the beach" she said.

"Do you like to swim?" I asked.

"Oh nooooo don't you dare- Eddie" she screamed.

I had picked her up and was about to throw her in the water and she started to cry. Why was she crying she never cried.

"Yacker, what's wrong" I asked

"Eddie please take me back up" she sobbed into my chest.

I took her back onto land and set her down on our beach towel.

She was still crying.

"Patricia, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?" I was starting to worry.

She sniffled and began to talk to me "you'll laugh at me once I tell you"

"Why on earth would I laugh at the most perfect person in the world." I said, and I swear I saw her blush.

"Well when I was little I was out far in the ocean. I was 9 and didn't think anything could hurt me. My friend was up on the beach with her mom. She always preferred land. I felt something bump my leg, I thought I was a fish. About two minutes later it did it again. So I got sort of scared and swam in to land. It was hard to get there but I ended up body surfing a wave. Whatever it was swam along side me. By then I was terrified. I got to the shallow part and ran up to the shoreline. I turned around to see what it was and I saw a shark had beached itself. I suddenly realized there was I stinging in my leg and look down at it. There were long deep cuts made by the shark. So I now hate the ocean" she said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, and why would I laugh at an experience like that" I said in awe.

"Well it never came up, and I thought it would ruin us because it makes me seem very … un-tough" she said.

"You should have told me, nothing could ever break us apart. I love you" I said and I hoped for a good response.

"Do you really"

"Well I do but if you don't -"I was about to continue "rambling" **A/n he says rambling with double quotes because that's the British term.** But I stopped because I felt a pair of lips against mine. It was a short and sweet kiss but amazing.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Patricia**.**

"Yes"

**Ok so I should be able to get 2 more chapters up today… SHOULD! I'm going to do a separate chapter for all the couples. Fabina next then Jara. This is not one of those the same date but different couple stories. I just want to do a separate chapter for each couple and then they will be together and the story will start to thicken. Muahhhhhaaaaahahah (my evil laugh). So 2 more chapters and then we get to get all the couples together. Please review it would make me so happy. If you have ideas I will try to fit them into the story. Just put it in your review or PM me. Either way is good with me. WE WILL MEET AGAIN…. In the next chapter. **

**- savigirl5 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I did say that I might be able to get 2 more chapters in this story. Well I'm not so sure. It's 10:45 and I should be able to get at least this one in, but I'm not so sure about jara. It depends on how long it takes to write this but I will try my best. Like I said last time this is Fabina. I've decided that each girl will have a traumatizing experience in this story. I've go the fabina one but jara is a blank. I need ideas! PM me or put it in your review if you've got an idea. It would make me so happy. I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter but I'll do it in this one. Amber will do it today.**

**Me: Amber!**

**A: savigirl does not own anything but the plotline. Please tell me how the dates are going.**

**Me: read the story!**

**A: oh right **

Chapter 2: Fabina

Fabian's P.O.V.

"so are you happy to be home?" I asked nina.

"Yes, It's awesome that your all staying here for the summer." She said

"Would Miss. Martin like some lunch?" I asked in one of my bultlery voices.

"Yes I would love that mr. rutter" she said in a mocking tone.

"Well close your eyes and I'll show you a place to go get some. Come on take my hand".

I led her to a little restaurant on the beach, that had been there for ages.

"Now you can open your eyes" I said.

She opened her eyes and started to back away, saying no, no this can't be happening. And then she fell to the ground. I caught her just in time and set her on the sand gently. I ran back to our stop just to find out that Mara the person to be of best medical assistance was out in the water with Jerome.

"Mara, Mara help" I yelled.

She eventually turned around and ran back up to me after about two minutes of non-stop screaming.

"Fabian are you Ok?" she asked "I heard you screaming"

"Yeah I'm fine, But Nina's not. I took her to a restaurant on the beach and she started to mumble and she fell down. You are the most likely to know what to do so please come and help me" I said without taking any breaths.

"Where did she collapse?" Asked Mara

I ran as fast as I could to the little restaurant. Nina was still laying on the ground, completely unconscious. I was freaking out. I lived for Nina. If it was Joy I swear I will personally kill her right after Amber does. Amber! That's a great idea, I could call her and see if Joy has left the house at all today. "Ok here she is. I need to do something to see if I can find out what happened to Nina. If you will just do what you can to get her to wake up, that'd be awesome.

**A/N: I'm gonna put the conversation between Amber and Fabian in bold.**

"**This is Amber Millington, How may I be of assistance" she said**

"**Amber, it's Fabian, Nina-" I got cut off. \**

"**Ohhhhh good Fabian, How's the date going?"**

"**Not great I took Nina to a restaurant and she collapsed right in front of it, I need to know if Joy's left the house or isn't there right now"**

"**Oh yeah she's here. I've been with her to make sure that she wouldn't go try to ruin your date" She said**

"**Oh Amber that's awesome, well sort of. I still don't know what happened to Nina"**

"**I hope she's Ok-"**

"Fabian, come here she's waking up" yelled Mara

"**Ok well I guess I'd better go so that I can go see what happened, thanks for the help Amber" I said.**

"**No prob give me an update on how she is, you can just text me" she said**

"**Ok bye" **

"**Bye"**

"How is she?" I asked as I ran over to her.

"Getting better" said Mara.

"Thank you so much, do you know what happened to her?" I asked

"No, well not exactly she seemed to be in a tramatic state, so she must have been reminded of something horrible seeing as it made her faint" she explained.

"Oh I guess something did it to her, I wonder what" I said.

"Do you know exactly what she was mumbling" asked Mara.

"Yeah she said 'no, no this can't be happening'" I said **A/N sorry about the lines just ignore them they wont go away! **

"Oh well that proves my theory, she was definitely traumatized" she stated

"Well that's just great, Um Jerome I'm so sorry that I interrupted"

"No it's fine, I'm just glad that she's starting to wake up" he said.

"Thanks, I really am sorry".

"Don't worry about it"

"Fabian, Mara and Jerome?" Nina said. Yes she had finally woken up.

"Nina are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I feel weird though" she said, "What happened?"

"You fainted when you saw the restaurant" I said.

"Oh now I remember" she said.

"Thank you so much Mara, you can go have fun with Jerome now, very sorry that I interrupted"

"It's really no trouble I'm just glad she's awake".

"Hey Nina do you want to tell me what happened" I asked.

"Well that is the restaurant that me and my parents ate at before they died" she said

"Oh Nina I'm so sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess so" she took a deep breath. "so it was the night before my parents died. They wanted to take me out somewhere special for dinner. I asked them why but they wouldn't say. I think that they knew that they would die later. I think sarah told them, but I'm not sure. They ordered the normal which was daddy got pasta with alfredo sauce. Mommy got lasagna and I got chicken parmesan. We all loved Italian food, so that's what we got every time we went out" she stopped for a minute. She started to cry.

"Nina it's ok, honey your doing great, if you want to stop you can." I soothed.

"No I will not stop, you deserve to know. I've never told anyone this before and it's about time". She took another deep breath and hugged me. " So after we had eaten we drove home. So all of the normal things happened that night. The next morning I went to school, My gran picked me up instead of my parents. I asked why she said that they had been in a car crash and couldn't pick me up. We drove to the hospital and and and ….

"Nina I don't need to know just stop" I said she was really trying hard not to cry.

"No Fabian you do need to know" she sobbed into my arm before continuing. " so they told me that they knew that they wouldn't live and that I would see them again but in Heaven. They told me that they knew that I would accomplish great things and that I was 'chosen'. Their last words were 'we love you' they said it in unison and then their monitors died along with them" she finished.

"Nina I had no idea, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that" I said.

"They were right, You are the chosen one and you're my chosen one to" I said.

"Fabian I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

"Wanna bet?"

Nina's P.O.V.

He bent down and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"I'm still not convinced"

"Oh really" he said.

He bent down and kissed me again, but this time we stayed like that until some lady coughed. The kiss was sweet and passionate we poured all of our feelings into it.

We broke apart laughing at the lady. She was practically as red a tomato.

"sorry" we said in unison.

"This is a public beach with children, I'm whaching you two" she said

"Now I believe you" I said

**Wow that was really long for me. I'm gonna write a oneshot for some contest. I'll check to see if it's peddie but if not I'll still write it. I just feel like it. I'll try to update again today but I'm not sure if I can. Next week I should be able to write more because my dad will be in meetings. Until next time.**

**-Savigirl5**


End file.
